


Shot Through The Heart

by Kyunesphere



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Carnival, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyunesphere/pseuds/Kyunesphere
Summary: “I just don’t date with people who randomly ask me out without knowing me, that’s why.” Hyungwon replies.Minhyuk gazes at him with a pout before he looks at the targets behind Hyungwon. “You said nobody did score 30 right? If I score 30 points, will you give me a chance?”Or Hyungwon works at an archery stand at a carnival and Minhyuk is determined to get a date.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Minhyuk, mention of changki - Relationship
Comments: 11
Kudos: 71





	Shot Through The Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!!  
> This is my first hyunghyuk story I like them so much but it's the first time I wrote about them lmao I should do this more often  
> Anyways I hope you will like the story  
> Kudos and comments are welcomed  
> Have fun!!!
> 
> ps sorry for typos

It’s another day at work.

Hyungwon opens up his archery stand at 3PM when the hotness of the afternoon sun starts to wear off. For someone who likes sleeping, he thinks he’s working at a very suitable job for himself. He gets to work at an hour carnival opens which it’s generally afternoon. Although sometimes his shift ends late in midnight so he gets home late.

There are advantages and disadvantages of working at a carnival like every other job. Like sometimes, specially during late spring and summer he can’t find even a second to sit down; and during winter and late autumn he rarely has customers to entertain. His paycheck too, differs according to the number of people visit his stand. He doesn’t hate it though. He’s content with his job because he earns good enough during busy times and saves money enough for rainy days and when he’s not so busy, he gets to study for his university.

That day too Hyungwon puts three archery target in their spots and arranges the trophies on the left as always. Bows and plastic arrows are on the counter in an order. He opens up the cash register and sets his music playlist before he pulls out his books to study on his upcoming chemistry test. Lecture three and four seem a bit hard but he thinks he can get them if he studies well. If he can’t understand, he will turn to Hyunwoo and ask his help.

Hyungwon studies for about two hours until his first customers arrive. A family with two kids play archery game. Kids are not old so they can’t shoot anything properly but they seem like they have fun. Their father tries his chance and he shoots two targets but misses one so his wife tease with him. Hyungwon does his best to not laugh along and when the guy manages to hit all of the targets in his fifth try, he gives them a rabbit plushie. After the family leaves, a couple comes to play. The guy seem very confident and he obviously tries to show off to his girlfriend with his acts. He plays four times and manages to get points enough for a small teddy bear.

Hyungwon sits back after waiting ten minutes for other customers and gets immersed into his book again but he gets up again when he hears someone knocking the counter.

“Hi.” A tall, blonde guy with a sun like smile greets him. He has a very charming face and expression so Hyungwon startles at first before he realizes there’s two other guy next to him. One of them has a brown hair and the other one has black hair, they seem a little shorter from the blonde one. They’re at the same height, one of them is clinging to the other one’s arm.

“Kihyun hyung look at that! Get me that wolf plushie please!” The one who is pulling other’s sleeve says with a cheery voice.

“You want that one Kyun?” The guy asks to the other one who nods happily. “Okay.” He says and turns to Hyungwon. “How many point should I have to get that wolf?” The guy asks and Hyungwon replies, “18.”

Then the guy turns to blonde one next to them, “Minhyuk do you wanna play?”

Blonde one shakes his head as in no, keeps staring at Hyungwon. Hyungwon looks back at him too for a moment with a confused expression because why is he looking at him, before he turns to the brown haired guy who gives him money and say, “One game please.”

“Yes, of course.” Hyungwon says, getting the money and giving bow and arrows to the guy.

The guy winks at his boyfriend before he puts an arrow on bow, pulling the bowstring. He hits 8.

Blonde one giggles then, patting his friend’s shoulder playfully.

“You can do better you know Kihyun.” He says with a teasing voice so brown haired one glares at him.

“Shut up I’m not trying to beat anyone here.” The guy says and shoots another arrow, this time it’s 9.

Blonde one laughs again though. The other guy seems annoyed more as he glares at his friend. Blonde one grabs his shoulders then, saying some stuff to the guy.

Hyungwon wonders why blonde one is teasing his friend like this. Most of the customers can’t even hit 5 on a good day and this guy just shot 8 and 9. He’s practically the best player among every customer who ever tried this archery stand. Blonde one seems like he’s entertained by seeing his friend’s annoyed expression, he keeps saying things to him Hyungwon can’t hear but it’s obvious the other one doesn’t like it.

When his friend nudges his elbow to his stomach, then blonde one takes a step back and allows him to take his final shot which it’s a 10.

“Wow.” Hyungwon mutters without realizing. He’s honestly impressed.

The guy proudly turns to the other one who hugs him happily. “See, I told you I’d get it for you baby.” He says, pecking the other one’s lips. They seem so cute.

“You scored a good point.” Hyungwon says as he reaches for the wolf plushie the guy aimed for. “Many people can’t get over 20.”

The brown haired one shrugs, “Well it’s nothing for me actually because—“

“Really?” Blonde one cuts his friend’s word, looking at Hyungwon with wide eyes like he is surprised to hear that. He must be looking down at the archery game since it’s in a carnival but honestly he’d be surprised to know how many people suck at it. But of course Hyungwon doesn’t say this to him, he just nods as he gives the plushie to the brown haired one who happily gives it to his boyfriend.

“It is so soft.” The boyfriend says with a smile and the other one smiles at him too.

“Let’s go.” The brown haired says after that but his blonde friend shakes his head.

“You guys go, I’ll just hang around a little by myself. I don’t wanna be third wheel to your date.” He says, pushing his friends away.

“Okay then, it’s better we go find Hoseok hyung. Last I saw him he was about to win pie contest. We can get free pies.” Brown haired says and walks away with his boyfriend.

Hyungwon grabs the bow and goes to target to pluck out arrows. When he turns back, he sees the blonde leaning on the counter his face between his hands, smiling.

“You’re not going?” Hyungwon asks, putting arrows back in order.

Blonde one shrugs, he blinks a few times and Hyungwon realizes he has an uneven blinking, how cute is that.

“I’m Minhyuk. What’s your name?” He asks with a sweet smile.

Hyungwon frowns, throwing him a look. “Why would I tell you?”

Other one-Minhyuk nods. “You’re right Hyungwon. I wouldn’t say my name to strangers too.”

Hyungwon’s eyebrows are pulled together in confusion. “How did you know my name? And what do you mean, you’re a stranger.” He points out.

Minhyuk looks at him with an offended look. “I just told you my name, I’m not a stranger anymore.” He says and points Hyungwon’s chest. Hyungwon looks down then, seeing the nametag pinned on his shirt and curse himself silently for looking like an idiot.

Minhyuk smiles. “I was just asking to be polite.” He says, checking his watch. It looks expensive. “So what time do you get out?”

Hyungwon frowns. “What?”

“I’m asking what time do you get out so we can go on a date.” Minhyuk says again slowly like he is talking with a kid.

“You’re crazy.” Hyungwon rolls his eyes, throwing the other one a look like he is insane which Hyungwon thinks he is. Who would just come up to a person and ask them out like this?

“I’m not crazy. Didn’t you see me watching you since we’ve approached to the stand? I was the one who noticed you not my friends.” Minhyuk replies, drumming his fingers on the counter.

“Why?” Hyungwon asks in confusion.

“Because I liked you.” The guy shrugs. “I was walking around and I saw you. I thought you’re really handsome you’re looking like a model but you’re behind the counter, that means you must be working here. I was curious so I wanted to come by here.”

Hyungwon listens him with a surprise. Normally people never try to talk with him not even when they pay so hearing this guy noticed him from afar, sounds impossible to him. He’s used to get ignored by people because he just stands behind the counter but this guy saw him. And he says he liked Hyungwon? That’s something Hyungwon didn’t hear for over a year.

Still, not showing that he’s a bit flustered by the guy, Hyungwon looks away with an indifferent expression. “Thanks but I’m not interested.” He replies and the other one’s smile falters visibly. His eyes go round and he pouts, looking like a cute little puppy.

“Why? Do you have a boyfriend?” Blonde one asks, pouting more.

“No.” Hyungwon replies. Though he doesn’t know why he replied.

“Then why are you saying you’re not interested?” Minhyuk frowns like he can’t understand the logic behind Hyungwon’s words. “How can you be not interested on a handsome face like this?” He says, pointing at his face.

Hyungwon scoffs, looking at the guy. It’s true that he’s handsome. Actually he’s very handsome, above the standard. He probably gets a lot of confessions and date proposals from people around him. Maybe that’s why he’s not used to people saying no.

“I just don’t date with people who randomly ask me out without knowing me, that’s why.” Hyungwon replies.

Minhyuk gazes at him with a pout before he looks at the targets behind Hyungwon. “You said nobody did score 30 right? If I score 30 points, will you give me a chance?”

Hyungwon looks behind himself then turns with a scoff. “Why would I do that?”

“I’m giving you an option here.” Minhyuk replies with his hand on his chest.

Hyungwon scoffs again. “You do realize it’s not my only option, right? I can just not go out with you at all.” He replies with a laugh.

Minhyuk nods, pressing his lips together. “But then you’d be hurting my feelings.” He says and throws a puppy look, “Come on, just give me a chance. What harm could it be?”

Hyungwon bites inside his cheek. “You can play, I don’t care.” He replies. He gets to earn money after all so this guy can play all he wants.

Minhyuk grabs the bow and arrows happily. He shoots his arrows in a hurry. He gets 18 point in total.

Hyungwon laughs, shaking his head. “You’re so bad at this.” He plucks out the arrows.

Minhyuk looks at him with a pout. “My hands trembled, I was nervous okay? Give me another chance.” He says, opening his palm as a gesture.

Hyungwon looks at him with an amused expression. “Didn’t you say if you’d get 30 points?” He says but still he reaches for three other arrow.

“I said if I score 30, I didn’t say if I score 30 in one try.” Minhyuk replies, grabbing the arrows from Hyungwon.

“I didn’t agree on what you said but whatever, it’s your money.” Hyungwon shrugs, watching the other one shoot arrows. He gets 21.

“That’s an improvement.” Hyungwon comments, biting back a laugh.

Minhyuk pouts again due to low score. He brings out some more money to play again. Hyungwon throws him a look before he plucks out arrows from targets.

“So I guess you’re a student. What were you studying before we arrived?” Minhyuk asks, throwing a look at the books on the chair Hyungwon was sitting earlier.

Hyungwon gives him arrows. “Pharmacology.” He replies, watching Minhyuk shoot arrows again. He gets 19.

“That’s a nice major. I’ve always found the scientific principles behind medicines to be quite interesting,” Minhyuk replies.

“Some lessons give me a headache,” Hyungwon mumbles.

Minhyuk laughs. “I think that’s the point.” He says and throws a fond look at Hyungwon. “I’ve guessed you’ve got a good brain.”

Hyungwon arches a brow. “What gave you that idea?”

Minhyuk shrugs.”I don’t know. You have this sexy brain sexy guy vibe.” He replies, causing Hyungwon to fluster. His cheeks get warmer Hyungwon realizes. He turns away, getting arrows and lingering there, waiting his heart to calm down a little.

“What about you?” Hyungwon asks when he returns arrows to the other one.

“Me?” Minhyuk asks, putting another banknote on the counter. “I’m working. I’ve started working at a very young age.”

Hyungwon nods, “That explains how easy you can spend money on nothing.” He says, throwing a look at the money now piling on the counter.

Minhyuk shrugs with a smile, “I’m investing, it’s okay.” He says and grabs the arrows. He shoots 20.

“Doesn’t look like it.” Hyungwon comments and looks at him expectedly for him to get annoyed or bored with this stupid game because clearly he’s not very good at it but to his surprise, Minhyuk pulls out money enough for three games and puts it on the counter. Hyungwon thinks about saying something but he’s earning money and actually he’s having fun while watching the other one struggle so he closes his mouth shut, giving the other one three set of arrows.

“How old are you?” Minhyuk asks as he pulls the bowstring to take his a shot.

“27.” Hyungwon replies, watching him shoot 6.

Minhyuk nods, shooting his second arrow. It’s a 8. “I’m 28.”

Hyungwon flicks a look at the other one. “You don’t look 28.” He says. Maybe because of his blonde eyes or innocent face, Minhyuk looks much more younger.

Minhyuk shoots 7 before he puts a hand on the counter, leaning on it with an amused smile. “How old do I look?”

“I was gonna say 25 but I’ll go with 5 now that I see how childish you’re.” Hyungwon replies with a head shake.

“I know I look younger.” Minhyuk replies with a wink and grabs more arrows. He gets 13 this time.

“Ahh I felt too flattered, you distracted me.” He glares at Hyungwon in a fun way so Hyungwon laughs.

“So do you pick the music that plays in your stand or does carnival has a set playlist for each stand?” Minhyuk asks after grabbing an arrow to shoot. He hits 5.

Hyungwon watches him draw another arrow. “I pick some of them and mix with the casual playlist carnival managers give to me. They don’t argue with it.” He replies. Normally they all have a fixed playlist but carnival management allows them to add a few songs on their own into the mix. Cheery ones of course, nobody would want to listen sad songs in a carnival.

“So I’m guessing it was you playing DIA by Joohoney?” Minhyuk says, taking a glance before he shoots 7.

Hyungwon is surprised. “You know Joohoney?”

Minhyuk nods. “He’s a great artist. I like his songs a lot. I think people should appreciate him more.”

“I agree.” Hyungwon supports.

Minhyuk nods again, pulling out his wallet.

“Aren’t you tired of this?” Hyungwon asks to the blonde who give him more money to play the game for five times more. He supplies bow and arrows nonetheless but rolls his eyes when the other one shakes his head as an answer.

“You’ve spent way too much for a joke.” Hyungwon says, crossing his arms over his chest.

Minhyuk looks at him with an offended gaze. “Who said it’s a joke? I’m serious.”

Hyungwon rolls his eyes. “You can’t seriously be asking me out.”

“I do though.” Minhyuk replies nodding.

“Don’t you think this is a bit weird scenario for a date to start?” Hyungwon arches a brow.

Minhyuk pouts. “No? You’re handsome, you still haven’t kicked me out which it means you’re also a good person. You were studying before we came to your stand and you study a good major so you’re smart and hardworking. You have a good taste in music too. I can see you kinda like me too because your cheeks are pink now that I'm saying these. All and all you’re a nice person so I want to have a date with you.” He explains.

Hyungwon looks at him, taken aback by what he hears. “You’re so good with words.” He says blushing and the other one throws him a proud smile, “I hear that a lot.” Minhyuk says, grabbing one arrow. “So, date if I manage to get 30?”

Hyungwon rolls his eyes but nods. “Okay, we’ll go on a date if you manage to get 30 points.” He replies because as Minhyuk said what harm can it make? Minhyuk is handsome and seems like he’s very passionate about things he want, he’s very fun too. Besides it’s not like Hyungwon has any plans with anyone lately. It can be a good date who knows.

Minhyuk smiles widely then, pulling the bowstring along with arrow and releases it after a moment. He hits 10. He shoots another arrow. He hits 10 again. He shoots the third one. 10.

Minhyuk turns to Hyungwon who look at the targets with big eyes and smiles widely. “You see that?? It’s 30 points!!” He says, clasping his hands together and jumping in his place happily.

It’s really 30 points in total. He made it.

Hyungwon looks at him with an impressed expression. “Wow you really did it.” He says, that’s all he can say. The guy literally did his best, he tried and tried to get 30 points just to go on a date with Hyungwon. It’s really impressive, Hyungwon should give him that.

“So give me your number and when are you free?” Minhyuk says, pulling out his phone immediately.

Still pretty surprised Hyungwon looks at him, muttering his number and he says he’s free at 9PM. Minhyuk promises to pick him up at night after his shift ends.

“Are you still here?” Hyungwon sees Minhyuk’s friends approach to the stand.

“Yeah, I asked him if we could go on a date if I score 30 points and I did so we’re gonna go on a date tonight.” Minhyuk replies happily, throwing a look at Hyungwon who coughs due to his bluntness. How can he just blurt out this to his friends?

The guy who holds the plushie laughs then, he laughs a lot and Hyungwon can’t understand what’s so funny. Brown haired one clicks his tongue and shakes his head in disapproval.

“I bet you tricked the poor guy to date you. You did, didn’t you?” Brown haired one asks, throwing a judgey look at Minhyuk who wears a not apologetic smile.

“Tricked?” Hyungwon’s eyebrows are pulled together, he glances at Minhyuk. “How?” He asks, confused.

“We’re a team.” Brown haired one purses his lips, jerking his thumb to the tall one. “And this guy has medals in archery. This year, we’ll be representing Korea in Olympics.”

“What?” Hyungwon asks in surprise, looking at Minhyuk.

“Surprise.” Minhyuk says with a huge happy smile, waving his hands in the air.

**Author's Note:**

> They go on a date of course btw lmao
> 
> Thanks for reading!!  
> I hope you liked it^^  
> What do you think about the twist eheheheh


End file.
